


Rock Star Idol

by peccadilloes



Series: The Big Ship [3]
Category: Velvet Goldmine
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peccadilloes/pseuds/peccadilloes
Summary: They hit the road. A surprise secret Wylde Rattz tour.





	Rock Star Idol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegirlwiththemouseyhair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwiththemouseyhair/gifts).



> Brian Eno's "The Big Ship"

They hit the road. A surprise secret Wylde Rattz tour through houses and little bars. Strange underground clubs. By the third show, word is out. Fans are showing up to standing-room only sold-out shows and trying to sneak in through windows, basements--through back doors.

Curt screaming shirtless onstage.

Arthur in his ill-fitted pants, shouldering off his jacket near the stage or onto the closest couch. Running his fingers through his hair.

"That's Curt's boyfriend?!" A group of girls, pushing toward the front.

"I am," Arthur says.

"Isn't he beautiful," Curt says into the mic. He launches into the set.


End file.
